The Last Fight
by Illaeshin
Summary: The last time Sesshomaru speaks with Inutaisho before he marries Izayoi, and the relationship between the two, until Inutaisho's death.
1. Parting Shot

Last Fight ch 1

"Curse It, Father! Why are you being so stubborn?!" Sesshomaru yelled. At nearly 300 years old he knew better than to yell at his father, the lord of the Western Lands, but he didn't care. His father was staring out over his lands, with his back to his only son. Sesshomaru was prepared for a fight, though he really thought he could make his father see reason without resorting to fighting.

Inutaisho turned slowly and looked at his son. Sesshomaru flinched.

'_I've gone too far…'_ he thought. He didn't even see his father move, suddenly Sesshomaru felt the breath blasted from his lungs, his face hit the floor, and his arms were twisted painfully behind his back. His father was sitting on his back holding his wrists.

"Since when were you so vocal?" Inutaisho asked, "Listen to me before you start to argue Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru bit back the retort he'd planned, "I'm being stubborn because it's for your own good and because I can. Remember that. I am Lord here, not you. You will be ruler AFTER I'm gone, not before."

Sesshomaru was struggling to breathe, "That's not what we were talking about and you know it." He managed to say between clenched teeth, "I was talking about the swords and that woman."

"Were you now?" a ghost of a smile flitted across Inutaisho's face, "Oh, well that changes things. What was it you were trying to say?"

Sesshomaru's lip curled in derision, his father was playing dumb on purpose. He tried to take a deep breath, "I was saying that you should give me Sou'unga. You're dead set on making that human woman your wife aren't you? Well, Tetsaiga should be more than enough to defend her. So give me Sou'unga."

Inutaisho nodded his head, "I see your point." He shifted a little and Sesshomaru felt his father's knees press against his ribs. It was getting harder to draw breath.

"Now let me tell you what I think. Sou'unga is too strong for you. If you can't even block one of my punches then you certainly don't have the strength to control that ornery sword." He explained calmly, "As for Tetsaiga…yes, that sword should be enough. But I'm not taking any risks."

Inutaisho moved off his son's back to sit on the floor next to him; he also released the boy's wrists, but kept one hand on Sesshomaru's back, between his shoulder blades.

"She's much more fragile than Liara was." He felt his son flinch at his mother's name, "I need all the strength I can possibly get to protect her. If I had done the same with Liara… perhaps…?"

Sesshomaru didn't give his father the chance to finish. He brought a leg up fast, kicking his father across the face, and springing to the other side of the room in one action.

"Don't. Don't." Sesshomaru was breathing hard, his fists shaking, "Don't you dare compare that human to Mother. Don't you dare!"

Inutaisho got up from where he had landed. Facing his son he glared at the defiant pup, "I've taught you better than this Sesshomaru. You have no armor and no weapon. You know better than to challenge a stronger opponent." The great demon drew Sou'unga from its sheath.

Sesshomaru merely growled, "You did teach me that. You also taught me another trick." His body began to glow with a white light.

"Sesshomau!" Inutaisho ran forward, but even his speed couldn't match the speed with which Sesshomaru transformed. A white ball of light flew out the open balcony door and disappeared over the mountains.

Inutaisho through Sou'unga down, the deadly blade penetrating the wood floor to its hilt.

"Sessho," the great demon sighed, "I wonder if he'll ever forgive me for falling in love again?"


	2. Ideas and Thoughts

Last Fight Ch 2

A/N: Okay so I have decided to continue this. It will follow Sesshomaru and Inutaisho's relationship up to Inutaisho's death and maybe a epilogue to wrap it up.

"Tis a shame Mi'Lord," Inutaisho turned at the voice, though he did not need to see the speaker to know his identity.

Sighing the great lord turned from the open window once again, "Yes. Yes it is. I was hoping to introduce Sesshomaru to Izayoi on the equinox. I had hoped that Sesshomaru would like her. I was mistaken." Moving across the room he sat near a small memorial.

"I am sure Lady Liara would approve of Lady Izayoi." The speaker, an old wrinkled toad demon, walked over and knelt in front of his lord, "Our late Lady would not want you to grieve for the rest of your life."

Inutaisho regarded his advisor, "I hope that Liara approves. If not I'm going to have one heck of a fight on my hands when I see her again." He had to smile at the thought. His late wife had been a feisty creature, and much of their short time together was marked with 'fights' that made the mountains tremble.

"It would appear Prince Sesshomaru still grieves for his mother."

"Yes. Though that can't be helped." The great demon sighed and hung his head. It pained the old demon that his son would not be present for his wedding. He didn't even know if the pup was still within his lands.

"Jirou."

"Yes, my Lord?" the toad demon straightened.

"You have been in my service many years now." Inutaisho was starting to see an idea form.

"Yes Lord. Since I was just over 200." Jirou affirmed.

"Your oldest son…the one who follows Sesshomaru around when he can."

"Jaken, my Lord." Jirou wondered just what the great demon had in mind. He knew Jaken possessed no incredible skills, and was prone to being clumsy, what did Inu-no-Taisho have in mind?

"Would you object to Jaken being assigned as Sesshomaru's retainer?" Inutaisho was aware of what Jaken could and couldn't do; which was the exact idea. Sesshomaru could look out for the young demon, as well as have a companion of sorts.

Jirou was flabbergasted, "My Lord! Are you quite serious? Oh my Lord I could not have asked for a higher honor!"

Inutaisho had to hide a smile at his old friend's antics. He was easily excited and lost all dignity and composure whenever something was bestowed on him or his family.

"Fetch him immediately then. Oh and Jirou?" the toad demon was already halfway out the door when Inutaisho's question stopped him.

"Yes my Lord?"

"Bring the Staff of Two Heads as well."

********

Inutaisho rolled the staff idly in his clawed hands. Jirou and his oldest son, Jaken, were kneeling in front of him, waiting for him to speak. Inutaisho glanced up at the small toad demon. The young page was shaking; he had never had an audience, after all, with the Lord of the Western Lands.

"Jaken?" the young demon flinched and bowed low, "You are to be Prince Sesshomaru's retainer. You will obey his orders and stay with him so long as you are able. And…you will carry this with you at all times." Inutaisho laid the Staff of Two Heads in front of himself and took a deep breath, "I won't tell you what exactly it's for. But don't worry Prince Sesshomaru will know."

Jaken and Jirou bowed repeatedly, making Inutaisho bite his lip in an effort to remain serious.

Inutaisho and Jirou watched as Jaken left the Palace.

"I'm sorry old friend. Just because I've lost my oldest, doesn't mean you should too." his gold eyes were sad as he looked down at his faithful retainer.

Jirou shook his bald, wrinkled head, "No apologies needed my Lord. I am glad that my family can still be of service to you. Jaken needed to get out of the Palace and see the world; he's very young and needs to gain much experience. I only hope that he will find the young prince safely." The old toad smiled, "I also hope that Prince Sesshomaru will treat him as well as you have treated me my Lord."

"Will you ever call me by my name again?" Inutaisho asked with a smile as the two walked back inside.

********

Sesshomaru had landed at the edge of his father's lands. Sitting against a tree he had to rest. This was the first time he had ever traveled a substantial distance in his energy form, and the escape had sorely taxed his strength. He closed his eyes and sucked in great lungfulls of the cooling evening air.

"I will find my own lands to rule. I never want to go back to Father's house." He whispered to the rising moon. His words sounded childish in his ears; like a pup, whining for attention.

After resting for a time Sesshomaru began walking. The forest was quiet and only a slight breeze disturbed the spring air. Sesshomaru's sensitive nose told him that though there were other demons in the area, none dared to approach him. He was, after all, the son of the great Inu-no-Taisho. A few hours passed and he continued in silence. Soon the crash of the surf was audible in his ears. Leaving the trees he stared out at the immense ocean. He had been to the ocean's shore only a handful of times, and always with supervision. Now, on his own, he found himself in indecision. Sitting, staring out at the foaming waves, the young Inu-Youkai thought about what was said and done. The sun had begun to rise when Sesshomaru stirred.

"Mother. You have left us, and Father has found another. There will never be another for me." Standing he peered across the dark water. The sun's tip had just emerged over the flat horizon, glittering in of the young Youkai's golden eyes. Unable to think any longer Sesshomaru stripped off his haori, shrugged off the pelt his father had given him, and jumped into the blue ocean.


	3. The Dragon and the Toad

{A/N: Wow, sorry that took so long. As stated in a few replies, I had meant for this to be a one shot, so my ideas for it come far and few between. Anywho, I am open to constructive critizism, and if anyone knows of different names to call things (had the hardest time with Ah-Un) please lemme know. Alright! Enjoy! ^~^}

As the sun continued to rise Sesshomaru continued to swim. He found the exercise to be helpful in clearing his mind; helping him to think objectively. He would need to travel beyond his father's land; establishing his own kingdom would take a lot of work and many years, but he liked the idea of such an ambitious project. Diving deep he thought about his current state.

'I have no home. A safe place of rest is first, then…..' Sesshomaru's head broke the surface of the rocking sea. The sun was fully above the horizon when the Inu-Yokai left the cool water. Lying in the sun, he continued to think and plan for the future. Once fully dry and dressed again the young prince stared into the distance, at the hazy mountain range where his father's palace hid.

"Farewell then," he said quietly, but with resolve. Striding down the beach, his long pale fur dancing on the breeze Sesshomaru turned his back on his father's lands.

*******

Jaken was lost. He had been told to find Prince Sesshomaru, but had no idea where to start. It had been two days since he left the palace and the young retainer had no idea where he was. The great Inu-no-Taisho had said something about the ocean….

"To the Ocean then!" the little toad exclaimed pointing his finger to the sky, "Now which way is the Ocean?" he muttered as he started walking.  
As the young demon walked he held the Staff of Two-Heads over his shoulder.

'My Lord did not tell me what it is for…or even what it does…but the Prince should know.' Jaken mused, 'Well, if my Lord says so.' he concluded.

Not paying attention Jaken didn't give heed to the low growl emanating from the dark foliage above him. Suddenly the toad demon was yanked off his feet as the Staff of Two-Heads was pulled backwards.

"Awp!" he cried in alarm. The Staff was pulled from his grasp and as the clumsy demon clambered to his feet his eyes widened. A Two-Headed Dragon demon! The beast had the Staff of Two-Heads in one of its mouths and was menacing him with the other. Backing up Jaken was lost for action. He was much too small to fight, and too weak to run. The beast began to chew on the Staff.

"Hey! Don't do that you stupid creature! The great Inu-no-Taisho entrusted that to me!" Jaken ran forward and grabbed the slim wood. Pulling with all his might, the little toad felt himself leave the ground. Dangling by the Staff's end he looked, with alarm, at the second head of the dragon demon.

"What's this?" a calm, serious voice made the two creatures freeze. Jaken knew that voice. Turning his head he could see the speaker, and it was definitely the Prince!

The dragon demon growled, snapping its teeth at the intruder. Sesshomaru seemed mildly amused.

"You will not eat that staff, dragon. Give it to me." he commanded. The dragon backed up a few steps, growling.

Sesshomaru stepped forward, but his sharp ears caught a sound and he jumped away from the dragon. Not an instant later a huge true dragon crashed into the trees and dirt in front of the dragon demon and lunged at the now terrified creature.

Still holding the end of the Staff of Two-Heads Jaken yelled in alarm as the much larger dragon caught hold of the smaller two-headed once and lifted it into the air. Bellowing in pain and fear the two-heads thrashed about. Jaken lost his voice as the creature released the staff. Jaken held the staff tightly as he fell. At least he could protect it from breaking on the ground. Screwing his eyes shut the small demon waited for the bone-crunching impact.

In a rush of wind Jaken feels, not the hard ground connect with his back, but something that felt suspiciously like a boot. Opening his eyes as his trajectory changed Jaken saw Prince Sesshomaru land in a tree ahead of the dragon and in a single, lightening fast move return to the dragon's other side. The true dragon paused, the small two-headed beast still in its maw. Prince Sesshomaru turned to look at the beast. The huge beast fell in a spurt of blood, it's head split in two.

Approaching the head of the carcass Sesshomaru looked at the two-headed dragon. His father had many such creatures in his stables, for use in his armies or for recreation. Though they were herbivores, the breed had a nasty temper and would attack if pressed. He considered the wounded creature for a moment longer.

"Jaken."

The toad demon had just stumbled out of the trees, dizzy and a little bumped around, but he had the staff clutched in his knobby hands. At the mention of his name he snapped to attention.

"Yes my Prince?!" he asked almost in alarm.

"Go fetch some water." Jaken hesitated for only an instant then was scurrying off amidst many 'yes sir's.

Sesshomaru looked back at the creature. Easily he pried the dead jaws off and pulled the wounded beast from the mouth. The creature growled, but quickly moaned. It thrashed for a few seconds then lie still.

Jaken returned with the water, carried in a large shell (a lucky find on Jaken's part). Without a word Sesshomaru took the water and, after dipping his claws in it to remove impurities and sterilize it, poured it over the small dragon's wounds. The two head reared up and growled in pain, but Sesshomaru paid it no mind.

"Jaken.'

"Yes?" the small demon asked. He was a little surprised the Prince remembered him, the son of the great Inu-no-Taisho was destined for greatness and why he should remember the name of a lowly servant was beyond the toad's understanding.

'You are no longer a servant of my father. I am your Lord now." Sesshomaru did indeed no longer think of himself as connected to his father, and as such, was no longer a prince. He had no lands of his own just yet, but he was still an Inugami daiyokai.

Jaken caught the subtle rebuke and bowed his head, "Yes my Lord. Please forgive me…"

Sesshomaru did not respond. Standing he began to walk away. Jaken looked between his Lord and the beast, which Lord Sesshomaru had clearly rescued. Shrugging Jaken ran after his departing lord.

******

InuTaisho smiled and pushed the small lens away. That staff certainly was useful. Not only would it be useful to his son when the pup wanted to come home, but it also provided the worried father a way to keep tabs on his rash boy without the upstart knowing.

He had been nervous when the young toad had gotten lost, but couldn't help smiling when Sesshomaru came to the rescue. The boy wanted company. After living his whole life surrounded by others, he couldn't just leave and not feel a little lonely.

The great Inu-Youkai sighed and left the room, making not a sound as he tread the halls of his great palace. He missed his son's company, more than he would admit. The boy was very intelligent for his age, but still had an air of youth about him. Father and son had spent many afternoons and evenings in each other's company, spinning out long discussions over the state of the kingdom, or else wrestling and sparring with one another.

Another sigh escaped the lonely demon and he looked up to the sky. Izayoi would be brought here soon. He longed for her gentle voice and sweet heart, but knew if he left now, the whole area would be in an uproar. Ryukotsusei had been harassing his borders lately and the great Inugami daiyokai knew he couldn't leave his lands without a serious attack by the powerful nuisance.

"Ah well. Everything will happen in time. Patience…."


	4. Plans

Last Fight ch 4

A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for the half-year between posts, I been busy. Hope you don't mind, but we get a little InuPapaxIzayoi fluff in this chapter. ^~^

****

The Inu-no-Taisho found the few weeks leading up to his marriage to be exceedingly tedious, and boring. Not that he didn't have stuff to do, but it was all stuff he didn't want to do and therefore spent most of his time avoiding. He was hard-pressed to keep himself away from the little glass plate that would show him his son. He was protective of the pup, and these weeks without him had worn on his not-overly-long nerves.

"Jirou!" he called, his voice more agitated than he wanted. His faithful friend came quickly, tripping over his feet in his haste to answer his lord. Dropping into a bow in the doorway, the old toad awaited his master's orders.

The Inu-no-Taisha sighed and put a clawed hand to his forehead, "Saddle a dragon. I'm going out."

Jirou lifted his head, "My Lord. You have not completed your work for the day. There are demons who have been waiting hours to see you." The objection was valid, but that did not make it any less annoying.

"I know…." Inutaisho grumbled. Snorting in annoyance he turned and walked toward the door, "Alright let's get this over with, quickly." He said with bared fangs as he swept past the nervous toad demon.

Jirou looked after his old friend.

'The wedding cannot come soon enough.' He thought to himself as he ran after the Lord of The Western Lands.

*******

In the weeks that followed his departure from his father's house Sesshomaru began his journey of conquest. Not many demons dared to share territory borders with the great Inu-no-Taisho, but Sesshomaru would dare. His father held the Western Lands, but there was more to the world than just the West. His plan began to take definite form in his mind. It would take years, hundreds, for his idea of fully complete; he had the time. And so did his father. The young inu-youkai still had every intention of walking the same path as his father, with a few notable discrepancies. No humans would be tagging along with him.

As Sesshomaru explored the lands he had taken, he took note of every settlement and road. Humans were prolific in this region of the land, that much was clear, but where there were humans there were vermin. He could smell the lesser demons and made note of their lairs and dens. His aura, though not as powerful as his father's, was still formidable and if any of the lower beasts thought he and his retainer looked like a meal, it only took a brief glance on Sesshomaru's part to send the creatures scurrying for their holes.

Humans and demons alike scattered before him, fleeing from his presence and his sight. It was somewhat gratifying, but more than that it was annoying. If he were going to attack, everything within a three-mile radius would be dead long ago. There was no need to scream and run. But that was just how humans were: panicky and quick to judge.

Once out of the human lands Sesshomaru went into the mountains. Jaken asked few questions, which the stoic demon lord answered depending on his mood. Amidst the trees his golden eyes sorted the shape of a large structure; a castle. Lifting his nose to the wind he took note of what creatures lived in the domicile; humans. Ideally he needed to find the demons that ruled this area and kill them, that he may add these mountains to his growing territory, but a castle to call his own would be a good way to start. Plus…the weather was turning foul, the air was heavy with moisture. It would rain before too long, and though he was not a fussy creature, to be soaked to the bone was not something he went out of his way to become.

Approaching the castle from the back, he took a moment to scent the wind, making sure there was nothing left to chance he gathered his energy to make the long jump to the center of the castle. A shift in the wind brought a moment's pause. His long hair dancing on his shoulders and across his back, Sesshomaru's gold eyes widened. The scent that could be mistaken for no other, the aura that made his legs tremble and heart race. Why was his father out here?! So far beyond his own territories, the powerful demon couldn't have any business out here! Unless…he was expanding his hold again? Sesshomaru ground his teeth together. It had not been overly difficult to take the outlaying lands, but it was work that the young daiyoukai did not want wasted. He would fight his father, if absolutely necessary, over the territory. Jumping into the high bows of a nearby by tree, it was time for the son to watch the father.

*****

Jaken watched as his lord paused, then jumped to the top of a tree, seeming content to watch what was going on inside the palace. In the weeks he had served the young prince, er lord, the small demon had figured a few things out. Never mention the great Inu-no-Taisho, always follow orders, no matter how odd, and never mention the human wife of the great demon. From his place among the bushes the faithful vassal waited for his lord's command.

*****

The Inu-no-Taisha stopped outside the gate of the sprawling complex. It was always fun coming to see Izayoi. Not only did he get to see her, but he got to play a game with her 'guards' as well. It took only the work of a moment and a thought to disguise himself as human; albeit an armored and armed human, but a human none-the-less. The most recent addition to his lady's entourage was an arrogant human named Takemaru of some-place-or-another. Normally the great demon didn't mind when more humans showed up to guard his fiancée, but this one was different. The man's scent was infuriating. Stepping up to the gates he quickly drew the Tetsuiga and smashed the puny wood barrier. The alarm was raised with commendable speed, but not fast enough. Sprinting through the halls, the daiyoukai quickly sniffed out his bride's new room and, like a shadow, slipped inside. Dropping his illusion and sealing the door with a spell he swept towards the open portal that led to Izayoi's private gardens. The shouts still rang about in the halls, but the daiyoukai ignored them, he had found what he was looking for. She sat like a spirit in the shade of a cherry tree whose flowers were still locked tight in pink buds, her raven hair cascading in supple waves down her back. Her delicate fingers moved back and forth over a cloth of embroidered silk. She had clearly had her own ideas about the design and was improving it.

"My lady?" he asked quietly, making a mental note to sneak up on Izayoi more often. That startled, girlish look was most becoming, "May I join you?" he smiled, warmth radiating from his face.

The lady Izayoi smiled and gestured to the grass beside her. As the tall demon settled himself beside his mate to be she looked up at him, a knowing look in her eyes.

"So what were you this time?" she asked, knowing his love for games.

The Inu-no-Taisho laughed, his fangs showing, and his hair dancing over his moko-moko. The guards of the castle thought a shape-changer was harassing the lady. Hah! Little did they know. He grinned at the thought of the guards running around in a panic.

Sensing the cause of his smile Izayoi, shook her head.

"Really must you torment them so? They do make it rather difficult to get out when they are all strung up." She giggled. The Inu-no-Taisho marveled at the smoothness of her voice.

"It's for their own good. But Izayoi…" his voice took on a serious edge, "I came to speak with you about something….someone rather important." Taking a deep breath he continued, "Sesshomaru is in the area. He is still very opposed to our marriage and I fear he may do something….rash." He admitted, slipping his clawed fingers around Izayoi's delicate hand.

It was incredible. He was the most feared demon in all of Japan, and here he was, seeking comfort and reassurance from a mortal woman. Izayoi leaned over and laid her head against the soft pelt of fur on the broad shoulder of the demon. Twining her fingers with his she spoke softly.

"He won't do anything to me. If he's your son, then he wants only for you to be proud of him. I am not in any danger from him."

****

Sesshomaru watched with dead eyes as his father sat with the human woman. So this is where she lived….for now. All too soon she would be in the chambers his mother used to occupy. Leaving his perch the young inuyoukai walked past his startled retainer and disappeared into the forest.


	5. Hygiene

Last Fight ch 5

Hygiene

~Sorry, we don't see much of Inu-Papa in this chapter. ^~^ ~

*******

True to his earlier assessment, the weather soon turned foul. Not caring about the storm in the least, Sesshomaru continued to walk. He had no destination in mind; he merely walked. It wasn't until he heard Jaken teetering on the edge of exhaustion that the daiyoukai even noticed his own fatigue and discomfort.

Glancing around at the grey mountain peaks that surrounded him, Sesshomaru quickly sorted out the best place to rest. The end of his moko moko swept around the small toad demon, lifting him from the wet ground. Leaping over the slippery rocks the young demon climbed the mountainside like quick silver. His gold eyes remained fixed on the darker spot on the rocky slope. Landing easily, Sesshomaru shook his head briefly to clear the water and hair from his eyes. He may have the wrong idea about many things, but Father did have the right idea concerning hairstyle. Tied back was certainly more practical.

Stepping into the gloom of the cave, which was large inside than he first assumed, Sesshomaru waited for the span of a heart beat for his eyes to adjust. Taking a breath, to ascertain the contents of the cave, he paused when the metallic scent of lightening and the rough smell of a dragon reached his nose. He could hear two creatures breathing, but only one heartbeat. Soon his eyes adjusted and Sesshomaru could see what was before him.

It was the two-headed dragon demon. It was curled at the back of the cave, its two set of eyes looking back at him. It was growling and lashing its scaly tail, unhappy to have its sleep interrupted. Behind his lord, Jaken squeaked in alarm.

Stepping further into the cave, Sesshomaru maintained eye contact with the dragon demon. Its mane was wild and tangled, and there were many minor cuts and bruises along its scaly hide. Even in the weeks that had passed since the young demon had seen the dragon, the beast was still suffering from its wounds.

Sesshomaru eyed the beast critically. There were many like creatures in his father's stables, and the great demon could often be found there, tending to the beasts that served him. And the Inu-no-Taisho had made sure to instill a respect for the creatures that served him in his son. Sesshomaru could see where the dragon's hide was tormenting the beast. It was slightly red, and the scales were brittle.

As he took a step nearer the dragon, it snapped its jaws at him, a clear warning to come no further.

"Stop it," Sesshomaru commanded, "If you wish to fight me then you will die." He said with cold confidence. One of the two heads seemed to take the warning seriously, while the other continued to bare it's teeth at the daiyoukai.

"Enough." The inu-youkai's voice was calm, and level, but deep in the words he spoke, there was a touch of anger. At last the beast resigned itself to defeat. It made an effort to stand, its tail scraping the inflamed area of it's back as it did so. It faced Sesshomaru, clearly wanting to leave the cave the more powerful demon had claimed. Stone faced, Sesshomaru did not move out of the way.

"Lay down. You are injured, and of no use to me dead." He said levelly. The beast cocked its heads in confusion. The young demon walked forward, stopping at the irritated section of the dragon's body.

"You didn't care for the wound. That was foolish." Sesshomaru said, as he laid his hand on the brittle scales. The dragon flinched and growled, but did not move. Concentrating, Sesshomaru released a small amount of poison. The dragon stomped its feet and howled in pain. With his eyes trained on the beast's wound, Sesshomaru watched as the small parasites that had infected the area withered and died in the poison's grasp.

"Jaken."

"Yes my Lord?" the small toad responded quietly.

"Fetch some clean water." Sesshomaru commanded without taking his eyes off of the dragon.

"Yes My Lord!" and with that Jaken ran out into the night, looking for something to carry water in.

The dragon continued to hiss and growl in pain, its thick tail lashing against the back of the cave. Sesshomaru moved his claws gently over the, now healing, area, and a low growl emanated from him. He had seen his father do this many times, and now he knew why. The beast calmed immediately, even though the pain was likely still present.

It did not take long for Jaken to return, though once the toad had completed his duty he asked if it would be all right if he took a short nap. Sesshomaru did not respond to the request, he merely turned away from the exhausted imp, who fell over, promptly asleep.

Taking the water, Sesshomaru poured nearly half of it over the wound, then tipped the rest down the beast's throat. The dragon demon growled softly, communicating its thanks. Running his claws over the nearly healed area, the dog demon continued his soothing growl as the beast folded its legs and lowered its heads to the ground. It did not take long for the two-headed dragon to succumb to its own exhaustion and fall asleep.

Sesshomaru continued for a short while after the beast had fallen asleep. Looking across the cave to Jaken, who had curled in on himself in an effort to preserve body heat, Sesshomaru sighed ever so slightly. Taking the toad demon by the back of his neck, and setting him against the dragon demon, the white-haired prince returned to the cave entrance. Gazing out at the sheeting rain, he could feel the wetness and cold acutely. Unbidden his thoughts turned to his father's palace, and the warmth that could be found there. Like a dream, his memories floated across his mind, so vivid he could almost see them.

Father would sit at a window, his chin resting in one powerful hand. Mother would sit at his feet, reclining against his legs, or working on some new kimono or dress. Father would never look at her, but his free hand would run through her white tresses with a gentleness that belied the power he held. Sesshomaru often held back from joining them, since Father was gone so often, he did not want to interrupt their time together. Looking back he was glad now that he had refrained from going in with them on those stormy nights. Truly they did not have much time together. Mother's death had been unexpected, Ryukotsusei had been a long time rival of the great demon, but no one thought he would come so far into the Western lands. His father had been absent for a long time after that.

Brushing the water from his face Sesshomaru stepped back into the large cave. Calling on his innate ability, the young Inu-youkai took on his true form, that of a great white dog. The interior was just large enough for the still growing demon, and his wet fur was far preferable to wet clothes. Making sure he was not smothering his vassals, Sesshomaru lay down, and began to lick at his damp and messy fur.

Once again, memories of years past came to his mind. Long before he had learned how to transform into the small humanoid form, he would often lay against his mother's warm flanks, perfectly happy as she licked at his coat, his proud father looking on. When Sesshomaru learned how to transform his bathes became an entirely new activity. The young prince had wanted for nothing during those years, his mother was always with him, and his father doted on Sesshomaru whenever he returned from war.

Unhappy with the memories brought about by the storm, Sesshomaru tucked his nose under one massive paw and quickly called upon sleep. In only moments the young demon was asleep, completely unfazed by the thunder over head.

Out in the rain a single figure smirked to himself, lolling his tongue in the manner of a dog laughing. Shaking himself, sending a heavy sheet of water down with the natural rain, the greatest of the dog demons stood from his perch atop a massive grey rain cloud and sped through the sky, transforming into a white haired man as he flew across the land.


	6. The Last Fight

Last Fight ch. 6

In the passing years, Sesshomaru carefully expanded his lands, only holding what he was certain he could defend. Many a lord had lost half of his land because of rash expansion. The young dog demon had claimed a castle for himself, finding the ways of a nomad to be tiresome. The toad demon, Jaken, rarely left his sight, unless sent away. The dragon demon had remained with him as well, loyal and obliging. He kept few servants, preferring to hunt and maintain his holdings alone. He was young and quite capable of more, but prudence and patience overrode the desire for power and glory.

Sesshomaru kept a close watch on his father's lands; it would not do to be caught unawares by the cunning demon. Despite the heavy winter, the Inu-no-Taisho had been fighting at the borders of his territory nearly every week. It seemed Ryukotosei was restless and eager to expand his own base of power.

The son of the great dog demon smiled. Arrogant wretch. There was no demon capable of killing his father. That, that act and honor, was his. Sesshomaru looked out the window at the falling snow. Once he was strong enough, the Inu-no-Taisho would fall to him; Sesshomaru, son of the great demon. That was how it was meant to be.

Panting as he ran, the Inu-no-Taisho felt the wound in his side and chest acutely. It was deep, and needed tending.

"No time." He growled, pushing on. He knew where Izayoi was, and knew she would deliver this night. Those humans had been persistent in their determination to 'rescue' his mate from him. Whatever. It hadn't bothered the great demon in the slightest. He enjoyed the game of retrieving her.

The sound of the ocean reached his ears, and the dog demon breathed a sigh of relief; he was nearly there. Once he transformed, the run would be short.

Sesshomaru stood, his gaze intent on the landscape beyond his castle window. Inclining his head forward slightly, the young demon took in the night air, paying attention to the scents on the frigid air. Blood. His gold eyes widened fractionally.

Abruptly, Sesshomaru was in the air, racing towards the origin of the scent. Why was his father bleeding so much? Ryokotesei could not have bested the great demon. It was impossible.

Landing on the coast, Sesshomaru checked the wind once more and began to run, his strides long and quick. In what seemed like an eternity of rushing white and pounding waves, the young lord finally stood still, his gold eyes fixed on the back of the most powerful demon in all of Japan.

He was bleeding heavily, but doing nothing to help himself. His three swords hung innocently in their sheaths, as though he had never drawn them.

Sesshomaru took a step forward opening his mouth to speak, but the Inu-no-Taisho spoke first.

"Sesshomaru. What are you doing here?"

The son tried to regard his father as just another demon, as one who simply had more power. "Your scent drew me. You are injured, should you not make for your castle?"

"My mate needs me." The older demon's voice was calm, peaceful; "I'll introduce you, if you'll come."

Sesshomaru held back a snort of disgust, "Do you insist on going, Father?"

The Inu-no-Taisho did not turn, "Will you stop me, Sesshomaru?"

A long silence rose between father and son, until finally…

"No." Sesshomaru schooled his voice into cold indifference, "However, before you go please entrust the swords, Sou-unga and Tetsuiga, to me."

"And if I say I won't, will you kill me? Your own father." the young demon heard the question, felt it in his heart. His father was testing his resolve. "Do you desire power so much?"

In that sentence, Sesshomaru felt as though his father were condemning him. He struggling to maintain his mask of coldness, the face he had learned from his father.

"Why do you seek power?" the injured demon's voice rose, demanding an answer.

Taking a deep breath, Sesshomaru answered, "The path I walk is the way of supreme conquest. And it is power that will reveal the way to me."

"The way of supreme conquest, huh?" Sesshomaru thought he heard regret in his father's voice. "Tell me Sesshomaru, have you someone to protect?"

"Someone to protect?" the young demon mumbled. He watched his father's back, his two tails, and long silver hair dancing on the freezing air. Again, silence rose between them. The years had not clouded Sesshomaru's memories of his father, and the adoration the pup felt for the great general. But he had to answer with the truth.

"I, Sesshomaru, have no need of such."

Abruptly, his father's demeanor changed. Sesshomaru fought the instinct to run. He would fight his father. Fight, and win. That was how it was to be! Holding his ground, he looked up at his father, the great dog demon. The creature who single handedly united the western lands. Finally, the last fight. Sesshomaru prepared to transform, but suddenly, the huge demon was running into the woods.

'He's going to that human…' Sesshomaru thought, relaxing. Taking a deep breath, he turned away from the huge paw prints, his father's last words to him echoing in his ears.

'Have you someone to protect?'

"Ridiculous." The young demon slowly began to walk away, back towards his castle. He did not get far though, before his father's voice called to him again. His father was howling. Looking back, the inu-youkai felt a shiver of uncertainty disturb his thoughts. The wound was deep. If he did not tend to it soon, then he might…

Shaking his head angrily at the thought, Sesshomaru transformed, and quickly followed after his sire. Surely his father was not stupid enough to ignore such a deep gash? Racing through the dark, silver trees, the smell of charred wood and smoke reached his sensitive nose. Skidding to a halt in the snow, the young demon shook his head. Father had just demolished the castle that was all.

An unfamiliar sound reached Sesshomaru's ears suddenly. Turning his head, he looked through the trees to see a woman, covered in a red kimono walking through the woods. It was the human woman, Izayoi. A baby was crying in her arms. The young demon paused, thinking for a moment, if he should catch the human and her pup. It would not be long afterwards, that his father would come for them after all.

Sesshomaru knew, without confirming it by scent, that the child was his sibling. But if she was alone…

An ear-splitting roar erupted from the young demon as he ran through the forest, heading for the burning castle.

Only cold embers were left by the time he arrived. Transforming quickly, the prince of the west searched for any sign that his father had left, had survived. What he found was…nothing. There was nothing there. His blood on the black wood was the only indication the great demon had ever set foot in the castle.

There was no scent leading away from the area, no prints, no sound. Sesshomaru lifted his gold eyes to the new moon, dark in the crystalline sky. The Inu-no-Taisho was dead. And not at his claws. Their fight, the last, glorious fight that was to be the end of the great demon of the west, would never happen now. The three swords the Inu-no-Taisho wielded were gone as well.

Sesshomaru thought back to his memories. The last time he had seen his father, while still at home, had been the night he'd left, struck out on his own. A sad chuckle escaped the young demon. How ironic. Their last fight had been over that woman, and he had run away. Walking through the snow again, his father's words echoed through his mind once again.

'Have you someone to protect?'

{A/N- I owe everyone a huge apology. This chapter was finished back in….April? But do to computer issues and life, it is only now being published. BUT! Only one more chapter to go! An Epilogue if you will. ^~^}


End file.
